This SBIR project is focused on developing a high-throughput assay system that mimics human tumor biology and allows robust cellular, molecular, and drug response assays. At present, monolayer and speroid cultures of tumor cell lines are commonly used for cancer research. However, these fo not fully replicate heterotypic microenvironment found in human tumors. VBI has developed a patented HuBiogel culture technology which supports long-tem growth, organization and function of many cell types. Pilot study further shows that patient-derived viable tumors (PDx) can be produced by employing a new 3D HuBiogel magnetic culture approach. Established human brain or colon xenolines will be evaluated for drug efficacy metrics (sensitivity or resistance) and thus for accurate prediction of clinical agents (approved or failed). Results will be compared to current monolayer or spheroid culture system. Efficiency & adaptability for proteomic and genomic profiling will also be demonstrated for the extended phase. We are confident of successfully developing a marketable human MicroTumor culture/assay system for academic, government and Pharma research programs.